The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a magnetic recording medium and an apparatus therefor, and, in particular, to a method for manufacturing such a medium by orienting magnetic powder particles contained in a magnetic layer thereof in an oblique direction with respect to the surface of the magnetic layer and an apparatus therefor.